The First Mrs Hunt
by GeneHuntress
Summary: The Guv was her first and she thought he'd be her only. As Susie Hunt prepares to leave him, she looks back over the highs and lows of their relationship. M-rated because of Gene's legendary prowess as a lover ...
1. Chapter 1

Although we never meet the elusive Mrs Hunt, we hear the odd snippet here and there, intriguing references that give very little away. Gene doesn't like eating alone … he's less than happy when a senior officer makes a pass at her … he can't keep his story straight when drunk … Not a great deal to go on, I admit!  
Anyway, this is my way of attempting to fill in a few gaps.

.

xxxxxxx

**The First Mrs Hunt**

**Chapter 1**

She took the stairs slowly, each one a huge effort and a reminder that she was taking another step further away from him. The tears pricked at her eyes and she blinked them back as she hefted the big suitcase down from the top of the wardrobe and left it open on the bed. It was fitting really, she supposed. She'd moved in with her life entirely contained in it and she'd be moving out in pretty much the same way. Not much to show for eight years of marriage.

Taking a deep breath she opened the wardrobe, trying to stop her gaze from drifting to the neat row of suits and shirts on the left, but the vague aroma of cigarettes and whiskey overlaid with something uniquely masculine and purely Gene caught in her nostrils and she took a step back, swallowing the lump in her throat. Firmly shutting one door, she concentrated on the blouses and skirts, slacks and dresses that marked out her territory and in their own way told the story of their relationship.

Her eye was drawn to a low-cut blouse in a pale turquoise and her heart lurched as she sat down on the bed, clutching it to her bosom as the years fell away. Their first date.

She was twenty-one, still living at home, and he was twenty-nine, already a DI, tall, blond and imposing with the most beautiful eyes she thought she'd ever seen. On another man those impossibly long lashes could have looked effeminate, but not on Gene Hunt. The man oozed masculinity from every pore and she could hardly take her eyes off him.

He'd called at the house as part of an ongoing investigation into an armed burglary down the street, and she could tell her father was almost as impressed as she was with the young detective inspector, although for very different reasons. He was efficient and professional, but there was an air of confidence and drive about him and he was clearly the type to call a spade a shovel. Very like her old man, in fact.

"So. Is there anythin' more yer can tell me?"

He mother shook her head, holding Susie's hand as she looked at her for confirmation.

"I don't think so. How about you, Suze?"

She glanced up, and his blue-eyed gaze almost took her breath away. She felt her colour rising and looked down again.

"N … not that I can think of …"

Her father sighed heavily, sitting forwards.

"Bad business this, DI Hunt. People can't even feel safe in their own homes nowadays, even round here."

He shook his head, and Susie's mother proffered the plate of biscuits to Gene.

"Another Garibaldi, Inspector?"

His smile was intended for her mother, but his eyes hardly left Susie's face.

"Don't mind if I do, Mrs Black."

As she watched him stride across the street, broad-shouldered and long-legged, she was already smitten.

xxxxxxx

She'd found herself telling her best friend about the handsome DI Hunt and within days Eileen had discovered pretty much everything there was to know about him bar his shoe size. Something told Susie that given another twenty-four hours she'd probably have wangled that out of somebody too, Eileen's powers of persuasion were legendary. Apparently he was still single, he owned his own house, drove a decent car and was tipped for further promotion in a couple of years. Also he drank at The Railway Arms most nights after work.

It didn't take a lot of persuasion for Eileen to lure her there a few days later for a drink, her heart jumping into her mouth when he walked in with a couple of colleagues. He glanced round the pub and his eyes widened in surprise as he recognised her and strolled over to offer them both a drink, joining them later for a chat. He looked even more gorgeous than she remembered, his tie skew-whiff, his hair mussed, his long fingers toying with his glass as his captivating gaze turned her knees to jelly. He was teasing and attentive, told a string of vulgar jokes that had Eileen choking on her drink and mostly left Susie puzzled, and when her friend went to powder her nose and he asked her out, Susie didn't hesitate to accept.

Later that night she assessed her looks in the bathroom mirror. Big hazel eyes with long lashes gazed back at her. Shoulder length dark hair, straight nose, mouth slightly too large for her face. She sighed. Nothing special, but as long as he liked what he saw …

xxxxxxx

He'd picked her up in his car and taken her to an Italian restaurant, painstakingly going through the menu with her and putting her at her ease when she felt unsophisticated and self-conscious. He was an intriguing mix: brash and opinionated but also witty and charming, and he'd behaved like the perfect gentleman, even though she'd noticed his gaze dropping to her generous cleavage on more than one occasion.

At the end of the evening he'd dropped her off at home and asked if he could see her again, and her stomach turned to liquid as he leaned over and pressed a soft lingering kiss to her lips. His wonderful scent enveloped her, fresh soap and aftershave with undertones of tobacco and whiskey and a hint of something musky and mysterious. As he pulled away from the kerb at breakneck speed she touched her fingers to lips still tingling from his kiss, and a little smile tugged at her mouth. She knew he had a reputation as a bit of a ladies man but she'd already decided she wanted him for keeps and she thought she knew just how to play it.

xxxxxxx

Back in the present, Susie sighed, folding the blouse carefully and reaching into the wardrobe for another. Red this time, and there were the white trousers she'd worn it with. She held them up, knowing she'd managed to keep her figure and she could still get into them. Third date, she thought, a watery smile on her face as she recalled his frustration.

He hadn't taken her straight home that night, parking up in a quiet backstreet and turning to her with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Don't yer think it's about time I got ter kiss yer properly, luv?"

She blushed and shrugged, trying to ignore the rapid increase in her pulse rate.

"If yer like …"

Slowly he leant in, one hand cupping her cheek as his lips found hers, his tongue gently seeking entry. She opened to him like a flower to the sun, her heart fluttering in her chest as he explored her mouth slowly, sensually, tempting her until she forgot herself and kissed him back, her fingers threading through his silky blond mane. It wasn't her first kiss but none of the others had even come close to this. There was no clashing of teeth or awkward bumping of noses, nothing rushed or forced, just the blissful feel of his mouth on hers and the delicious provocation of his wicked tongue. When he finally released her, grinning down into her flushed face, she was tingling all over and there was a strange ache low down in her belly that she'd never experienced before.

"Not bad fer a first time. Want ter try it again?"

Before she had a chance to reply his lips had captured hers, and this time the kiss was more insistent, demanding, and she gave herself up to him, moaning softly as her fingers stroked the back of his neck and an odd sensation that she guessed must be desire coursed through her veins.

Instinctively she pressed herself closer to his body and she was dimly aware of him lowering the passenger seat until he was half lying on her, breaking the kiss briefly to curse the gear-stick for getting in the way. She giggled, enjoying the feel of his weight on top of her, sighing against his mouth until one hand moved up her body to cup her breast. Tensing, she pushed it away and struggled out from underneath him.

"Gene! Don't …"

He flopped back into his seat with a groan of frustration.

"Third date, Susie. I reckon I've been very patient. And I didn't have yer down as a tease."

She crossed her arms defensively, her face flushing.

"I'm not. It was your fault, gettin' me all hot and bothered. I'm not that kind of girl, I'll have yer know."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Christ, don't tell me yer still a virgin …"

Her head snapped round and she gazed at him indignantly.

"Of course I am. What else did yer think?"

He chuckled, stroking a finger down her cheek.

"Must be the only twenty-one year old in the whole of Manchester, then."

She turned her head away, embarrassed.

"I wouldn't know."

Leaning close, he began to nibble on her earlobe and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Never mind, luv, we don't need ter go all the way. There's plenty of other things we can do ter have some fun …"

His hand slid up her thigh and she pushed it away, crossing her legs.

"I think yer should take me home now, Gene, it's gettin' late."

He sighed heavily.

"So yer just goin' ter leave me high and dry, are yer? And me with a hard-on like a bloody truncheon …"

She turned shocked eyes on him.

"What d'yer mean?"

He shook his head, shuffling around in his seat.

"Jesus, yer really not makin' it up, are yer? 'Ere, I'll show yer …"

Before she could put up a protest he'd grabbed her hand and placed it over the obvious bulge in his trousers. Her eyes widened in shock and she pulled away as though she'd been burned.

"Bloody hell!"

She knew what it must be, but she'd never seen or touched one before. Gene gazed at her in disbelief.

"Don't yer know about the birds and bees, luv?"

"Well, yeah … in theory …"

"So how exactly d'yer think it works, then?"

She shrugged, her face now the colour of a beetroot.

"I … um … hadn't really given it much thought …"

That wasn't entirely true, but she had no intention of admitting it to him. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, fixing her with that piercing gaze.

"Well let's just say, when a bloke gets turned on all the blood rushes south …"

"Oh. I see."

The penny finally dropped, and her voice sounded small.

"Really? Goin' ter help me out then are yer, or am I headin' home fer a five finger shuffle?

He grinned at her confused and outraged expression and started the engine.

"Think that answers that one …"

.

xxxxxxx

If you've taken the time to read this, ta muchly. And if you get half a minute, leave me a quick comment - I'd love to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. Somehow I don't think she'll be able to resist Gene's charms for much longer …

.

xxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

When she didn't hear from him for a few days she began to wonder if he was punishing her, or worse whether he'd found someone willing to 'help him out', as he'd so bluntly put it. She resolved to be more accommodating if she got the chance and she had to admit the idea of going a bit further with him was exciting, even if she wasn't exactly sure what it would involve.

She decided to ask Eileen for more information, knowing she was undoubtedly a woman of the world, but in the end her friend saved her the bother.

"So go on then, what's he like, your fella? Yer know …"

Eileen nudged her, speaking in a low voice, her eyes dancing. They were sitting at a quiet table at the back of the pub and Susie wondered why she'd lowered her voice. She shrugged.

"He's nice. Makes me laugh. Mum and Dad like him too."

Eileen rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant. Yer've been out a few times now, haven't yer?"

Susie nodded.

"We've just had our third date."

"Oooh, third date? So yer must've … yer know … I mean he's great looking, I definitely would!"

Susie felt her face flushing.

"We've just kissed, that's all. I know he wants ter go further, though."

Eileen stared at her.

"Are yer serious? He's a bloke, of course he wants ter go further! Don't yer fancy him?"

Susie glanced around, hoping nobody could overhear their conversation, and then spoke in a low voice.

"Course I do. I just haven't … yer know … before …"

Eileen giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Bloody hell. Yer must be the only virgin left in Manchester, then."

Susie sighed.

"That's what he said. Yer know what me parents are like, though. I'm only allowed out with Gene because he's a copper and me dad trusts him. And because he's got prospects, of course." She risked a glance at Eileen. "So, you've done it, then?"

Eileen smirked knowingly.

"Plenty of times. Just don't take any risks, OK?" She shrugged, grinning. "He's older, he's great looking, not short of money … bet he's always prepared!"

Susie squirmed in her seat, taking another sip of her drink.

"It's just … well I had planned ter wait till I was married, yer know?"

Eileen stared at her, rolling her eyes.

"He's a grown man, Suze. However much he likes yer he won't wait around forever, not when there's a queue of women more than ready to help him out if you won't."

Susie looked at the floor knowing her face must be the colour of a beetroot, and whispered.

"Eileen, what's a 'five finger shuffle'?"

The other woman snorted with laughter.

"I can see yer need some educatin' luv. Now, where shall we start?"

xxxxxxx

Susie reached into the wardrobe again, her fingers stroking over a short skirt. She lifted it out and held it up, shaking her head in disbelief. God, had she really worn that? How on earth had she got out of the house without her father dragging her back? She smiled sadly, remembering the long coat that covered a multitude of sins and feeling a flash of guilt. Her parents trusted her so they hadn't suspected a thing, bless them, and it had been worth it just to see Gene's face.

They'd only stayed for a couple of drinks and then he'd whispered that he needed to be alone with her and almost marched her out of the pub. He'd driven them to a lonely spot overlooking the canal and she'd willingly climbed into the back seat with him, nervous, glad of the bit of Dutch courage, but clear where her boundaries were at least.

He kissed her long and slow, leaving her breathless, and when his hand wandered up to her breast she didn't push it away, gasping as a thumb skimmed over her nipple. He groaned, his forehead pressed to hers.

"Stop me now, Suze, or I won't be able to …"

She swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I don't want yer ter stop, Gene." His mesmerising silver grey eyes searched hers and she saw the fire burning there. "I won't go all the way, but I won't leave yer high and dry any more. Yer'll have ter show me what ter do, mind."

He lifted her chin and she knew she was blushing, glad of the semi-darkness.

"I'll look forwards to it. You first, though. I'm nothin' if not a gentleman …"

Slowly he began to undo the buttons on her blouse and a ripple of anticipation ran through her at the thought of his fingers roaming unchecked over her body.

xxxxxxx

She remembered that night so clearly: the shock and delight of his hot mouth sucking on an erect nipple; his fingers sliding up under her skirt and teasing between her open thighs; feeling like she'd died and gone to heaven as he slowly drove her to her first ever climax and she gasped out his name in surprise, her whole body vibrating with the aftershocks.

And then there was Gene, head back, cursing, pleading, encouraging, as she learnt how to please him in turn, revelling in the power she had over him as he finally spilled into her hand with a groan of relief. Afterwards, she snuggled against his naked chest while his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Christ, Suze. You sure yer've never done that before?"

She shook her head, smiling into his eyes, feeling amazingly relaxed.

"Well, yer a natural. Give me a few minutes and we can do it all over again …"

xxxxxx

The tears pricked her eyes and threatened to fall. They'd been so happy then. A couple of months later, on her twenty-second birthday, he'd proposed and she'd immediately accepted. She ran a hand slowly down the deep blue figure-hugging dress, her eyelids fluttering shut, back in the moment again.

As his tongue duelled teasingly with hers, his fingers slowly lowered the zip and eased the straps off her shoulders and down her arms until her breasts were revealed in all their naked glory.

"God, yer've got fantastic tits, luv. Have I told yer?"

She giggled as his mouth closed over a taut bud.

"Once or twice." The giggle turned to a throaty moan as he began to suck hard and little sparks of desire ran down through her belly and set up home between her thighs.

"Mmmm, Gene …"

After a while he raised his head and looked up into her flushed face, grinning wickedly.

"We're engaged now, luv. No reason to wait any more, surely?"

She sighed, brushing a lock of hair back off his forehead.

"Gene, I told yer, I want ter be a virgin on me weddin' night. It just wouldn't feel right goin' all the way before then."

He groaned.

"Bloody hell, yer a hard woman. That'll be months off yet."

She smiled.

"Maybe a lot less if I can persuade mum and dad we've no reason to wait. And I bet it's not me that's hard …"

He raised one eyebrow, smirking in surprise at her obvious innuendo, and placed her hand over the impressive bulge in his trousers.

"Best do somethin' about it then, hadn't yer?"

.

xxxxxx

Lucky mare! Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ta muchly to all who've read and reviewed so far. Without further ado, here's the next instalment.

.

xxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

Reaching into the depths of the wardrobe, Susie's hand came to rest on a pale blue two piece hidden away near the back. As the memories crowded in, a tear finally spilled over and made its way slowly down her face and she swallowed the lump in her throat, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. It hurt like hell now but she knew she'd always look back on it as the happiest day of her life.

xxxxxx

As the car pulled up outside the registry office, Eileen nudged her and hissed in her ear.

"You lucky cow …"

Gene was waiting on the steps, a head taller than most of the other guests, and the sight of him in his dove grey suit almost took her breath away. She smiled. Not long now.

"Who's the bloke next to him?"

"That's Ray Carling, the best man. Why?"

Eileen grinned wickedly.

"He's not bad looking. And it is traditional after all, the best man and the chief bridesmaid …"

xxxxxx

"How soon before we can make our excuses and leave, luv? I've got a permanent semi on just wonderin' what yer wearin' under that outfit."

She giggled, squeezing his thigh under the tablecloth.

"Gene, they haven't even started the speeches yet. Yer'll just have ter be patient, won't yer?"

He groaned, removing her hand.

"Yer really not helpin', yer know …"

By the time they reached Morecambe it was late afternoon and her nerves were jangling at the thought of the night ahead. They were man and wife now so there were no more excuses, and it wasn't as if she didn't want to, she was just apprehensive. What if she couldn't relax enough? Would it be really painful? As Gene tipped the bell-boy and removed his suit jacket, draping it over the back of a chair, she gazed out of the window, her stomach tying itself in knots.

"It's a lovely afternoon out. Maybe we could have a stroll along the prom before dinner?"

His arms circled her waist pulling her back against him as his tongue began to trace the shell of her ear. Little shivers ran down her spine as she felt the heat of his body and the obvious erection pressing against her lower back.

"The only place you're goin', Mrs Hunt, is over ter that nice big bed. Don't yer think we've waited long enough?"

He turned her to face him, his brows furrowed.

"Yer shakin', luv …"

She swallowed, resting her forehead against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all."

"D'yer want me, Suze?"

Gently he tilted her chin up, and as she gazed into his piercing blue eyes her knees went weak.

"Yer know I do, Gene …"

"Then yer've nothin' ter worry about, I promise. I'll soon have yer so hot and bothered yer'll be beggin' me fer more …"

Before she could retort his mouth captured hers and she sighed, melting under the passionate onslaught of his lips and tongue. She wanted him so much it had to be fine, didn't it? He slid the little jacket off her shoulders and her blouse quickly followed, exposing a black silk bra which made the most of her ample cleavage.

"Tasty …"

Unzipping her skirt he pushed it down over her hips, sucking in a breath as it pooled at her feet revealing her suspenders and stocking-clad legs.

"Bloody hell, Mrs Hunt, I could almost come just lookin' at yer."

He hooked a teasing finger through her garter.

"And what's this then?"

"Me somethin' borrowed and me somethin' blue. Eileen leant it to me. D'yer like it?"

She smiled nervously at him and he grinned wolfishly.

"Like it? Let's just say it'll be stayin' on fer a while …"

He backed her slowly over to the bed where she perched on the edge of the mattress, watching as he undid his shirt and dropped it on top of the rapidly growing pile of clothes. As he slipped off his shoes and socks she admired his broad shoulders and smooth chest, and it occurred to her that they'd never actually seen one another naked as yet. His trousers fell to the floor revealing muscular thighs and she eyed the impressive bulge in his boxer shorts, her nerves jangling again. Sensing her apprehension, he left his underwear on and joined her on the bed, easing her back onto the sheet and stretching out next to her, his chin propped on his elbow.

Leaning in, he kissed her slowly, his tongue exploring her mouth as his fingers drew teasing circles over her bare stomach. She shivered, his sensual touch sending little sparks of arousal through her, suddenly very aware of his proximity and the heat radiating from his near naked body. God, she really did want him. It would be alright, wouldn't it?

He moved back, smiling down into her eyes.

"Nice ter have a bit of comfort fer a change. I'm getting' too old fer that back seat."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Never heard any complaints before."

He snorted.

"What, while a pretty woman's got her hand wrapped round me cock? Yer not likely to …"

"Gene! Don't be vulgar!"

She went to slap his arm but he grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head, shuffling over so he lay between her thighs.

"It's me job, luv. Yer the posh bird and I'm the bit of rough, remember?"

She could feel his trapped erection pressing against her and she didn't know if the fluttering in her stomach was due to nerves or desire now.

Before she could reply he dipped his head, his mouth closing over a nipple, and she gasped at the heat and the friction caused by the silky fabric, her body arching up towards him. Taking both her hands in one of his he reached round with the other to expertly unclasp her bra, pushing the cup to one side and kissing his way towards the straining peak. She moaned as he licked at it and then took it between his lips, suckling gently.

"Gene … more … please …"

She felt him smile against her skin before sucking harder, grazing it with his teeth over and over as she panted beneath him. He knew her breasts were incredibly sensitive, knew exactly how to drive her into a frenzy of want, and she began to forget her fears as her needs took over.

Releasing her hands, he began a slow journey down her body, his mouth leaving a trail of fire in its wake as he kissed his way over her flat belly and even lower. Her pulse began to race. Surely he wouldn't kiss her _there,_ would he? This was new territory. She gasped as his lips found the soft skin of her inner thigh and he sucked gently, his fingers stroking under her suspender belt.

He raised his head and the fire in his eyes sent a ripple of desire through her.

"Knickers off, luv. Let the dog see the rabbit …"

He helped her wriggle out of them and a blush crept over her face and chest as he resumed his place, studying her intently.

"Beautiful. Need ter taste yer, though."

As his mouth closed over her swollen bud, his tongue circling it teasingly, she cried out in surprise.

"Gene! Oh my God …"

Slowly he pushed two fingers inside her, moving them gently in and out as her hips bucked against his hand. She writhed wantonly, gasping and moaning as he continued his tender ministrations, her mind a blank, all one burning flame of need as sweet release beckoned. And then he paused, leaving her flushed and panting.

"Oh! Don't stop, Gene … please …"

He grinned, tugging his boxers down his legs and kicking them off before settling between her thighs again.

"Told yer I'd have yer beggin'. Now, just relax, luv …"

Slowly he inched into her and withdrew, repeating the action over and over, going a little deeper each time. She felt a brief twinge of pain, biting her lip as he stilled his movements and looked down, his eyes searching hers.

"Alright?"

"Was that it?"

He nodded.

"Now fer the fun part …"

He began push into her again and she felt her body gradually begin to relax, stretching to accommodate him. She had to admit it wasn't at all unpleasant, this feeling of being filled, taken, claimed by a man you desperately wanted. He paused, shifting back onto one elbow so she could look down their bodies and smiling at her look of wonder on seeing their intimate connection.

"Not that bad then?"

She shook her head.

"Not so far."

His smile broadened.

"It's about ter get a lot better, luv, trust me …"

He began to move more freely then, gradually finding a rhythm that suited them both, and her body responded instinctively, the heat building inside her as he thrust harder, faster. She loved the feel of his warm skin against hers and the weight of him pressing down on her, wrapping her legs around his thighs as she writhed against him. She heard herself gasp and cry out as her muscles began to clench round him, digging her nails into his shoulders as she spiralled out of control.

"Gene! Oh God, yes … yeeessss …"

As the shuddering tremors wracked her body she was aware of him thrusting deep inside her, grunting with the effort, until finally he let out that familiar groan that heralded his release and fell forwards, burying his face in her neck. She lay with a satisfied smile playing round her lips, stroking his hair as she basked in the afterglow. Why had nobody told her how wonderful it could be?

Eventually he raised his head and flashed her a cocky grin.

"Not bad fer a first time, Mrs Hunt. Now then …"

He rolled them both over until she was lying on top of him, reaching across for the box of tissues on the bedside table, and she blinked at him as he passed a handful over.

"Yer might want ter go and get cleaned up, luv. I'm guessin' the bathroom's through there."

"We've got our own bathroom?"

He smirked.

"Course we have, it's the honeymoon suite. Don't need to move all week if we like, just call room service now and then for some refuelling…"

He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, extricating herself from him and pressing the tissues between her legs, colouring slightly as his eyes followed her naked progress across the room. She cleaned herself up and then checked her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright, but other than that she looked no different. She shook her head, wondering what she'd expected, and then her hands went to her face. Oh God, they were on honeymoon. Everybody would know what they'd been up to, even if she didn't look any different. Maybe she would prefer just to stay in the room all week after all …

.

xxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed. All seems to be going swimmingly at present, although sadly we know it can't last …


	4. Chapter 4

Well, we all know where this is heading. Can't put it off any longer …

.

xxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

Susie sighed heavily as she folded the outfit and placed it in the case with the other clothes. It had been a wonderful honeymoon, she had to admit. Her husband could be brash and opinionated at times but he was also intelligent amusing company and undeniably talented in the bedroom. By the end of the week she'd had quite an education in the pleasures of the flesh and had been quite vocal about her enjoyment on several occasions, much to his delight.

When they arrived home things continued in pretty much the same vein: he only had to creep up behind her and fondle a breast while nibbling on an earlobe, and she was putty in his hands. Sometimes they made it to the bedroom but often it was only as far as the sofa, the kitchen table or the living room floor, and she once confessed to Eileen that he seemed to have turned her into some kind of sex maniac. Her friend giggled behind her hand, but Susie noticed her eyes were always fixed on Gene when he strolled into a room and felt a flash of jealousy. Mind you, women seemed drawn to him wherever they went so Eileen was far from alone.

Susie made up her mind to keep him so satisfied at home he'd never even think about straying, not exactly a hardship seeing as she couldn't keep her hands off him. The only cloud looming on the horizon was that she still hadn't fallen pregnant after almost a year of marriage, despite their best efforts. Soon after their first anniversary she went to see the doctor and was given a clean bill of health, told to relax and just keep on trying. If only he knew, she thought. Hardly a day passed without them going at it like rabbits, surely something should have happened by now?

She tried to put it to the back of her mind and then a few months further down the line she realised she was late by a few days. Hardly daring to hope, she waited until she was almost certain and then made another appointment.

xxxxxx

"You smell nice, luv."

She leaned back against his broad chest as he began to kiss his way down her throat, the excitement bubbling up inside her.

"Gene, I've got some news for yer …"

"Hmmm?"

His fingers were already starting on her buttons and she slapped them away, twisting in his arms.

"It's important!"

He rubbed his growing erection against her, a lascivious grin on his face.

"So's this …"

As he cupped her behind and pulled her closer, she dropped her bombshell.

"I'm pregnant, Gene."

"What?"

He froze and she smirked triumphantly.

"You heard …"

Holding her at arms length, his clear blue gaze held hers.

"Yer mean …?"

"Uh huh. Yer goin' ter be a dad."

He swallowed.

"Are yer sure?"

She nodded.

"The doctor confirmed it today. I'm a couple of months along already."

He blinked at her as though still in shock and then gradually a huge smile spread over his face and her stomach flipped as he folded her in his arms.

xxxxxx

A month later, she had a miscarriage. Back in the present, Susie clenched her fists, her eyes screwed tightly shut, wondering how it could still hurt so much after all this time. Maybe if there'd been another baby …  
The doctor told her there was no reason she shouldn't get pregnant again, especially having managed it once, but the weeks and months passed by and nothing happened. She knew she'd become almost obsessional, taking her temperature religiously and waking her husband at all hours for sex, sometimes several times in the same night. At first he hadn't minded but gradually all the enjoyment began to seep out of it for both of them, and love-making became almost a chore.

"Fer God's sake, woman, I've just spent the last two days dealin' with the brutal murder of a teenage girl. I haven't slept, I've hardly eaten and I had to be the one ter tell the parents. I don't care if it's the perfect time or not, I'm really not in the bloody mood …"

"But Gene …"

He held a hand up and got out of bed. She had to admit, he did look exhausted.

"I'll sleep in the spare room tonight. Less chance of yer bein' tempted ter wake me in the early hours."

She cried herself to sleep that night and gradually, almost imperceptibly, their relationship started to disintegrate. She existed in a bubble of her own misery and Gene started coming home only when he needed to. They communicated mostly in grunts and words of one syllable and by the time she realised she was losing him it was too late.

xxxxxx

She recognised that dress. Tight, black and cleavage enhancing, she'd known it was exactly the thing to get Gene in the mood again, and not just in the hopes of getting pregnant.

Finally she'd woken up to the fact that there may never be a baby but she had a husband she still loved, a husband she'd neglected so badly she wondered if he'd ever forgive her. As she made her way into CID, a half bottle of champagne secreted in her bag, she hoped it wasn't too late to recapture what they'd once had.

It was Friday evening and the place was almost in darkness, but she was relieved to see a light still on in his office. As she approached, the breath caught in her throat and her hand flew to her mouth as she shrank back into the shadows again. He was leaning against a filing cabinet swirling a glass of whiskey between his fingers and a pretty young WPC was perched on his desk, gazing up at him adoringly. As Susie watched, Gene put his drink down and moved towards the other woman, leaning in to murmur something in her ear before kicking the door shut and closing the blinds. Susie's pulse pounded in her ears and she felt like her legs were about to give way. There was no mistaking what was going on.

xxxxxx

She kept her knowledge to herself, shouldering most of the blame, and once she'd got over the initial shock she worked even harder to win him back, but with limited success. Although things did improve for a while she felt he was always holding a part of himself back and she wondered if the loss of their baby had affected him more than he cared to admit. He took to staying out late at the Railway Arms most nights, often returning home drunk, and as if that wasn't enough occasionally she would detect the distinct smell of perfume on his clothing. When she confronted him, he always had a convincing explanation. He'd had to fight off a prostitute who wanted to offer her 'services' as a way of avoiding arrest. A victim's mother had fallen into his arms and he hadn't felt able to push her away. One of his fellow officers had upset a plonk and she'd cried on his shoulder …  
They both knew it wasn't true but she'd hoped maybe time would heal and he'd work through this phase and come back to her. Until that afternoon when finally, inevitably, something inside her had snapped.

xxxxxx

She still didn't know what compelled her to seek him out that day: possibly some kind of a sixth sense, or more likely she finally felt the need to issue an ultimatum. Walking in the general direction of the station, she rounded a corner and was surprised to see the Cortina parked in the street and even more surprised to see a couple standing close by. He hand flew to her mouth as she realised the man was her husband and she dodged back out of sight, hoping they hadn't seen her.

It seemed she needn't have worried, they were entirely engrossed in one another. As she peeped surreptitiously round the corner, Gene braced himself against the wall with one hand, his intense gaze firmly locked on that of the other woman as he loomed powerfully over her. She was petite, dark, and had the look of a rabbit caught in the headlights, and Susie bit her lip, remembering exactly how it felt to get lost in those bewitching baby blues.

As she watched, he leaned in to whisper something to his companion and her eyelids fluttered closed as one hand snaked possessively round his neck. Susie dug her nails into her palm, remembering just how persuasive her husband could be. No doubt he'd be describing exactly what he intended to do to her in graphic detail. As the two of them moved slowly apart and the WPC flashed him a seductive smile before sashaying her way round to the passenger side, something in Susie died.

Would he take her somewhere quiet and have her on the back seat of the car, she wondered? Or would she be lucky enough to merit a tacky hotel room on the outskirts of town? She recalled what it felt like to be in Gene's arms, his weight pressing down on her, his body possessing hers as he took her to heaven and back, and the sudden surge of jealously almost overcame her. She knew she wasn't prepared to share him and she didn't think he'd change. He'd made his choice and now it seemed she'd finally made hers ...

**Epilogue**

A small part of her had hoped he might try and persuade her to come home, tell her he couldn't live without her, but instead he seemed to accept her decision almost as though he'd been expecting it.

A few years later she heard he'd moved down to London along with Ray and Chris, and she couldn't deny the pang of loss and regret that ran through her, even after all the time that had passed. By then she was married again to a cousin of Eileen's, a nice steady man called Colin, and still hoping to get pregnant one day. He was no Gene in the bedroom department but at least he was faithful and she knew he'd always look after her.

She wished Gene well, she really did. He was still young enough to start over and who knows, maybe he'd find someone down there who would finally make him happy. She tried to create a mental image of Gene's ideal woman. Definitely a looker, preferably one with curves in all the right places. Intelligent, feisty, bloody-minded and up for a challenge. A bird who would stand up to him and could hold her own in the pub and in the bedroom. Probably better if she worked for the force so she could understand the demands of the job, but not so far beneath him that he could walk all over her.

She sighed, shaking her head ruefully. As if any such woman really existed …

.

xxxxxx

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. Couldn't resist a little note of optimism at the end.  
There is a short festive Galex on route shortly as a bit of an andidote!


End file.
